Fastlane 2015
Fastlane (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on February 22, 2015, at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. It was the first Fastlane event, replacing Elimination Chamber. Event Summary The Usos vs Tyson Kidd & Cesaro Cesaro & Tyson Kidd are the new WWE Tag Team Champions — fact. The dynamic pair captured their first WWE Tag Team Championship at WWE Fastlane, dethroning Jimmy &Jey Uso and ending the brothers’ second reign as titleholders. The fact-dropping, European uppercutting challengers headed into the contest riding a wave of momentum, having defeated Rikishi’s twin sons in both singles competition and a non-title Tag Team Match. Though Kidd’s wife, Natalya, originally had high hopes of keeping the bad feelings between her husband and Jimmy Uso — whose wife Naomi is Natalya’s “Total Divas” co-star — contained to the ring, her efforts proved futile, especially when an ill-fated double date ended with a punch being thrown. As such, both Divas accompanied their respective husbands to the ring at WWE Fastlane, where the WWE Universe witnessed a fast-paced showdown that epitomized the thrills of tag team competition. Jey Uso got off to a fiery start against Kidd, connecting with a hard forearm, but once Jey tagged in and Cesaro took him down with a chop block from behind, the challengers launched into a slew of double-team maneuvers that targeted the champion’s left knee. After taking control with a short leg scissors, The Swiss Superman upped the ante, spinning Jimmy round with a one-legged variation of the Cesaro Swing. Once back in the match, Kidd applied even more punishment to the weakened knee, but Jimmy Uso courageously shook off the cat-loving Superstar and tagged in his brother, setting off a flurry of offense between the two tandems. A deadlift superplex/springboard elbow drop combo by Cesaro & Kidd resulted in a near fall before the match spilled to the floor, with Jey soaring over the top with a dive and Jimmy eventually hitting Kidd with a pulverizing Samoan drop into the ring barricade. Before the referee finished administering a 10 count, the competitors climbed back into the ring, where Jimmy, now the legal man, attempted a top-rope splash, only to connect with a pair of knees. A subsequent attempt by Kidd to lock in the Hart family’s legendary Sharpshooter, however, was broken up when Jey superkicked him in the back of the head. As concerned looks befell Naomi and Natalya at ringside, Kidd quickly regained control, this time dropping Jimmy Uso with a swinging fisherman suplex out of nowhere for the three-count. Now that they’ve grabbed the elusive brass rings by capturing the WWE Tag Team Titles, what’s next for the lethal combination of Kidd & Cesaro? Nikki Bella vs Paige At WWE Fastlane, Divas Champion Nikki Bella overcame Paige in an extremely heated confrontation to keep the butterfly-emblazoned title firmly around the waist of the “fearless” femme fatale. Though Paige took the fight to the beautiful titleholder from the onset, Nikki quickly took over and established early dominance over her No. 1 contender. The Diva of Tomorrow would not be denied, roaring back to build an incredible offense of her own. That was until Nikki negated her sunset flip attempt off the top rope and hurled her English challenger to the canvas with unrelenting authority. Paige regained control and hooked in her signature PTO, signaling that the reign of the Divas Champion could be at an end. But Nikki managed to reach the ropes to break the painful maneuver, then scored the three-count with the help of a fistful of tights moments later. Nikki Bella is beautiful. And after WWE Fastlane, she has never looked better. Rusev vs John Cena United States Champion Rusev has never been pinned. He has never tapped out. Now, after an intense WWE Fastlane showdown against John Cena, he can also boast a major victory over a 15-time World Champion — even if the means to achieving that win were decisively underhanded. It’s been nearly a decade since the Cenation leader last spun the face of the United States Title and he looked to recapture his thrice-held prize at Fastlane. But more so, Cena’s goal was to serve defeat to the man without a decisive defeat in his WWE career to date. With Cena adding “Reckless Abandon” to his “Hustle, Loyalty and Respect” mantra in the weeks leading up to his clash against the vicious Hero of The Russian Federation, their match was destined to be epic. Live in Memphis’ FedEx Forum, Cena opened the bout with a huge right hand that stunned Rusev, but his tough opponent quickly claimed his edge, utilizing his feet as an effective weapon the Russian goliath hoped would put Cena away early. Rusev then drove his opponent into the ringside barricade, sending a statement that he was looking to crush his prey for good. As the match grew more and more intense, every attempt by Cena to mount an offense was met head-on by Rusev’s unrelenting force. In fact, in some instances during the bout, it seemed as if Cena may have very well “lost a step,” as his adversary claimed in the weeks leading to their showdown. Despite Rusev’s crippling assault, however, Cena — true to his nature — refused to give in. Nevertheless, The Hero of the Russian Federation countered him at every turn, even stopping both an Attitude Adjustment and an STF attempt in their respective tracks. Finally, Cena’s resilience paid off when he executed an incredible counter to lock his foe in the STF — a move that’s defeated countless Superstars and champions over Cena’s decorated career — only to see Rusev break the signature maneuver, twice! The U.S. Champion appeared to be unstoppable when the Russian Superstar kicked out of the Attitude Adjustment moments later. It seemed that no matter what Cena threw at the titleholder, Rusev could simply not be brought down. Focused on felling Cena, Rusev managed to lock in the Accolade on his challenger. Pushed by the support of the Cenation, the 15-time World Champion looked as if he might actually break the brutal hold. As Rusev teetered on Cena’s raising frame, Lana shrewdly stepped into the ring to distract the referee, allowing The Bulgarian Brute to relinquish his submission just long enough to drop Cena with a low blow and charging foot to the skull, then once again lock in the Accolade, this time on an unconscious Cena! Moments later, with the challenger still motionless in Rusev’s clutches, the official was left no choice but to call for the bell and award the victory to the United States Champion. The Hero of the Russian Federation claimed his greatest victory to date at WWE Fastlane. Rusev reigned supreme over John Cena in a sea of controversy, but is it possible that the Cenation will remain conquered Russian territory? Or will there be yet another battle in an unfinished war, perhaps as early as live on Raw? Results * Tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Natalya) defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) © (with Naomi) * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Nikki Bella © (with Brie Bella) defeated Paige * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (with Lana) defeated John Cena by technical submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Eden Stiles * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery FL15 Photo 160-1328084373.jpg FL15_Photo_161-942654723.jpg FL15_Photo_162-2703660217.jpg FL15_Photo_163-3592528943.jpg FL15_Photo_164-1212494220.jpg FL15_Photo_165-1061290266.jpg FL15_Photo_166-2789953696.jpg FL15_Photo_167-3511443510.jpg FL15_Photo_168-1106476455.jpg FL15_Photo_170-1446233300.jpg FL15_Photo_171-557118530.jpg FL15_Photo_172-3091047928.jpg FL15_Photo_173-3476723054.jpg FL15_Photo_174-1365115085.jpg FL15_Photo_175-643379291.jpg FL15_Photo_176-3209716193.jpg FL15_Photo_177-3361165687.jpg FL15_Photo_178-1491619046.jpg FL15_Photo_179-804224112.jpg FL15_Photo_180-3517700123.jpg FL15_Photo_181-2796349581.jpg FL15_Photo_182-1067825463.jpg FL15_Photo_183-1218611617.jpg FL15_Photo_184-3603307522.jpg FL15_Photo_185-2713791636.jpg FL15_Photo_186-952663342.jpg FL15_Photo_187-1338985912.jpg FL15_Photo_188-3748679721.jpg FL15_Photo_189-2826395839.jpg FL15_Photo_190-3367037274.jpg FL15_Photo_191-3216497100.jpg FL15_Photo_192-650020982.jpg Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Lana Category:Renee Young